The present invention relates to a new and distinct Zamioculcas plant, botanically known as Zamioculcas zamiifolia, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Dark Zamicro’.
The new Zamioculcas plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Zamioculcas zamiifolia ‘Zamicro’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,314. The new Zamioculcas plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant from within a population of plants of ‘Zamicro’ in a controlled environment in Aarlanderveen, The Netherlands in September, 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Zamioculcas plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Aarlanderveen, The Netherlands since November, 2013, has shown that the unique features of this new Zamioculcas plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.